Khaos Christmas 2677
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Inspired by StevieBond, several OCs - including both Stevie's main Arnold and Willgm's OC William Johnson - attend a Christmas party hosted by Toby Evans. General chaos unfolds when they begin playing video games, including BSC, AH, and F1 YouTuber Championship references. Rated T for some language during the BSC scene.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic inspired by StevieBond's 'The OC Christmas Special'. With the exception of Arnold Williams (Stevie's OC) and William Johnson (Willgm's OC) all original characters are mine; any non-original character belongs to its respective owner. Please support the official release.**

 _December 25, 2677_

 _Diamond City, Mushroom World_

 _Toby's POV_

"Toby, have you seen my keys?" a female voice asked from the next room over.

"They're on the hook by the front door M, unless D took them again." i answered.

"I'm still up here dude!" another female voice yelled from upstairs.

"Well, hurry up then, P1's getting anxious." 'M' fired back.

Who am i, you ask? The name's Toby Evans. I'm originally from Daytona Beach, Florida, but after a strange glitch when i was playing my old Super Mario Bros. game i ended up in the Mushroom World (as it's usually called). Believe me, at first i thought hanging around Mario and company i'd only get a thrill for adventure alongside a heroic streak (seriously, until recently Bowser for sure would get an A+ for persistence); i did NOT expect to get romantically involved with the seven hottest girls from this world. And two of them aren't even FROM this world, i only met them in sports competitions with the others.

Peach, or 'P1' as we normally call her, was Bowser's primary target until recently, when Jose Jordan, one of the associates of Dark Witch Catherine, shot him down with an orbital cannon. I had been trying to find the portal to said cannon when the shot was fired, but thankfully only Bowser and his army were in the area of the impact point. Jose was then promptly ambushed by a Metroid (who only drained his darkness and not his life force before revealing itself to be a super-hybrid Anise variant that had been fighting the Dark Witch for over a century) and then captured by the Dimension Authority. Here, thankfully, a relative of Peach stepped up to take her place as ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom so she could be in a relationship with me. Peach had blonde hair that reached past her waist, and she normally wore pink. Today she was clad in a pink t-shirt, jeans, and her old princess heels (a pair of pink two inch heel pumps).

The reason we dub her 'P1' is because of Pauline, or 'P2'. Pauline, Mario's original girlfriend before he met Peach, was a brunette with violet eyeshadow around her eyes. Like Peach, Pauline preferred to wear her original shoes, only hers were black three-inch heel ankle-strap pumps. She was also wearing a similar outfit to Peach, only with a red tank top instead of Peach's pink tee.

With an excited yell, 'D' slid down the railing and nailed the landing at the end. 'D' was Daisy, former princess of Sarasaland. When i first met her Daisy was quite a tomboy despite her status as a princess, but i had managed to make her more feminine in the time she had spent with me and the other girls. She was thankfully in sweatpants today which made her slide down the rail easier, along with a casual version of her Strikers crop top and some hot orange Ugg boots that went all the way to her knees, while her reddish-orange hair went halfway down her back.

But Daisy wasn't my only orangette, for 'M' then walked past me. 'M' was Mona, the reason my harem and i resided in Diamond City, for she worked at WarioWare Incorporated just down the street. While Daisy's hair didn't reach her waist, Mona's actually exceeded her height by a good foot-plus. Her current outfit was similar to Pauline's, only she wore a brown ankle-strap sandal from my home dimension instead of heels. Specifically the Birkenstock Milano, the brand's only sandal to exist outside of a lone custom sports dimension in the VRI system of Chronoverse 821 in Reality Seventy-Nine; Catherine's mentor Tracy Dennis only had the Milano's slip-on Arizona variant but her capture in 2550 triggered the restriction. Mona was able to go out in her sandals because despite it being wintertime in this part of the Mushroom World it was still warm enough out for sandals. Another reason why we chose here over Sarasaland or another Mushroom Kingdom location, it was warm enough for sandals without being too warm (which Daisy said was a notorious problem in her home kingdom with it being a desert primarily) and one of the guests i was about to have over for a Christmas party while my girls were out and about always wore flip-flops whenever the conditions were compatible.

With the sound of stilettos clicking on the stairs, 'W' and 'E' came down. 'W' was Whitney, a girl i had met in the 3-on-3 basketball tournament, while 'E' was Ella, who had first met me when she signed up for the golf tournament three years ago. Ella had strawberry-blonde hair she normally kept in a ponytail, while Whitney had pink locks that made it slightly further than Peach's blonde ones. It was Whitney who was responsible for the sound of stilettos for she was wearing her pink four-inch strappy sandals and a white sleeveless sundress, whereas Ella was in a red tank top with thinner straps than Pauline's, her old checkered miniskirt, and brown Ugg-esque boots even longer than Daisy's orange ones. And the funniest past, Daisy and Ella were identical outside of the vastly different hair colors.

My final girl was also the most recent one to join. Platinum-blonde Rosalina (or 'R'), the tallest of the girls even without any of them wearing heels, had her hair more than triple Mona's in length. When i had first met the cosmic beauty her hair included a large bang that completely concealed her right eye, but in hanging around me she had taken to wearing hairbands that kept it out of her face. She was wearing her favorite teal one today (the bang long-gone for she had cut it more than a year ago), plus a turquoise tube top, a mini version of her schoolgirl skirt (me and my girls usually did some roleplay scenarios whenever any of them got intimate with me, Rosalina the boldest in terms of how skimpy her roleplay outfits tended to be), and her wedding heels, a pair of ivory-colored 5.75 inch stiletto, 1.25 inch platform peep-toe pumps.

Once they were all in the vehicles they took off, Mona driving the Hyundai Elantra with Peach, Pauline, and Whitney alongside, while Rosalina was driving her personal Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and Daisy drove Ella in the Honda Accord. I then took a look at my reflection in a nearby mirror. My black hair, which was even shorter than Daisy's orange locks, was slightly slicked back. As for attire, i was currently in a blue version of Peach's tee, plus my own jeans and some white socks; since i was hosting this Christmas party i didn't need to wear anything over the socks for now.

All of a sudden the sound of two cars pulling into the drive caught my attention. One of them was a light green Mitsubishi Eclipse while the other was a Nissan 370Z.

Both cars notably had the symbol of the Moon Angel Wing on them. Two figures climbed out of the Mitsubishi, a girl with green hair and red eyes and a male who seemed to be in a romantic relationship with her, while the Nissan had three occupants. Two girls, one with pink hair and an orangette (both with matching flower-embroidered hairbands), and a male, 5 foot 11, with short light brown hair. I instantly recognized the two males, they were the only members of my group of friends to come from a different XZ Cluster altogether. The male who had left the Nissan was Arnold Williams, alongside his wife Milfeulle (or Milfie as she was often referred to) and her little sister Rico. Arnold had first found the path to this XZ Cluster thanks to a variant of Rico's teammate Anise he had identified as 'Amethyst', and had brought William Johnson (the male who had been in the Mitsubishi, his wife Vanilla in tow) with him. Fortunately I knew who Arnold meant by 'Amethyst', thanks to a third different Anise (this one married to Zelixena native Jace Davies, the friend who helped Mona sell the decision to reside here in Diamond City); 'Amethyst' was actually a fourth different Anise, this one the Rainbow Angels' primary Alpha. The Rainbow Angel harem was way larger than my own; the only member of my seven-girl harem who i wasn't sure of a Rainbow Angel variant was Ella, for he had at least three each of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina (Peach the only one not to use that name for the three Jet Brazie had of her were Roxxi James, Rochelle Fleury, and a Peach variant, the Scarlet Dragon Ava Johnson, who got her form from another Peach variant in Jet's brother Storm's wife (another Rochelle)), plus one each of Pauline, Mona, and Whitney (those of Pauline and Mona were part of Roxxi's group, while Whitney's was Sabotage Central co-winner Kionna Sakuraba).

"Arnold, Will, nice to see you two made it." i said once i opened the door to let them in. Will was 6 foot 2 (three inches taller than Arnold), with shoulder-length coffee brown hair and diamond blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a green shirt underneath, plus brown pants and black shoes, while an emerald engagement ring sat on his left ring finger. Arnold, meanwhile, was in a similar outfit to me but with black sneakers on since he was the one who had to do the traveling between me and him. Rico, the orangette, was in a daffodil-colored dress with a pink cardigan and orange low-heeled pumps, while Milfie had on a yellow tank top and pink skirt with an off-white jacket and pink Ugg boots slightly shorter than Daisy's pair. Vanilla, meanwhile, wore a white dress that reached her ankles, with green ballet flats.

"Anyone else coming?" Arnold asked.

"Actually i got a few buddies coming, and at least one is coming with their romantic partners."

"So you're not the only one with a harem relationship." Arnold said. "A buddy of mine managed to get one. Matt Oceanlove, more specifically. Five confirmed, plus another three who haven't yet committed."

"In other words, if those other three join him he'll have eight altogether, the same number Monty's got. I only have seven myself."

"Wow. How do you handle seven girls?" Will asked me.

"Well, four of my girls have some serious money from previous work experience. Mona's workplace is just down the street from here actually."

"She seriously works for _Wario_?! I'm sure she gets frustrated a lot whenever Wario's greed kicks in."

"It actually hasn't been much of a problem lately, Wario knows not to mess with me. Before that orbital strike killed him Bowser stood no chance against me, AND he was the heaviest guy in the dimension."

"Orbital strike? One of Catherine's guys?"

"Jose Jordan. I was in the process of opening the portal to the station when he fired the shot that killed Bowser and his army; by the time i got up there a super-hybrid version of Anise had used her Metroid powers to drain his darkness."

"Damn, dude, at least you don't have to worry about him chasing Peach anymore."

"No kidding." i said just as an airship came down nearby. "Hey, Monty's here."

"Monty? Where's he from?"

"He's from a dimension known as Remnant. Also known as the world of RWBY. Of his eight girls, three of them have sisters and the only one where he didn't get the red-themed one doesn't even have a red-themed one."

"So he got Ruby and Miltia among his eight girls, then." Will said. "Probably also has Weiss and Blake, but i'm not sure about the other four."

"He does have those two, as well as Coco and the three girls of Team CMSN." i said just as Monty and his girls left the airship. Monty had black hair, as did three of his girls (Miltia, Cinder, and Blake; i didn't count Ruby because her hair had a red tint to it), while his attire consisted of an outfit identical to Will's only with blue sneakers. As for his eight girls, each one was in a different outfit.

Ruby Rose, the youngest of the girls, wore an outfit identical to Daisy's only with a black-and-red theme to it, along with her signature red hooded cloak.

Blake Belladonna, the harem's only Faunus member, was in a crop top akin to Daisy's along with a black miniskirt and black thigh-high boots with four inch stiletto heels. In fact, Ruby was the only harem member not to be wearing heels.

Miltia Malachite, one of the Malachite twins, wore a sluttier version of her usual red strapless dress along with red thigh-high boots with six-inch stilettos.

Coco Adel, her long brown hair having a streak that went orange along the way on the right side of her face, wore her signature beret with a high-fashion sundress and five inch stiletto strappy sandals, along with her signature sunglasses.

Cinder Fall, her long black hair covering her left eye, wore a red version of Coco's sundress with her own five inch stilettos, here a pair of platform pumps.

Weiss, her long white hair held in its customary side ponytail, was clad in her usual attire of a light blue bolero jacket over a white strapless mid-thigh-length dress and white mid-calf wedge boots.

Neo, the shortest of the eight girls even without heels, had very long hair that was half-pink and half-brown along with manipulable heterochromia. She wore her usual brown corset and white jacket but with a pink miniskirt and pink knee-high eleven inch heel, seven inch platform hooker boots; she had to wear such very high heels because without them she was less than five feet tall.

The final girl of the group, Emerald Sustrai, had long mint green hair that reached beyond her height. She was clad in her signature white-and-green tube top, plus a microskirt and brown platform knee-high boots with very high stiletto heels.

"Hey guys, thought for sure i'd directed the pilot to the wrong place for a second." Monty said once he and his girls were inside.

"Nice to see you Monty. Any problems to worry about back on Remnant?" Arnold asked.

"Thankfully none. We actually live in an unassailable floating fortress."

"That's good to hear. I'm actually from an entirely different world altogether, i followed Arnold here and he only got the path to this world from someone native to a different dimension in this multiverse network."

"Oh. Anyone else coming?"

"There is a few of them inbound." i said just as three more cars pulled in. "And this is three of them now."

"Which three?" Will asked.

"Johan Myers, he's from the world of Pokemon and has three girls; Leo Allison, from Gran Pulse and with only one girl; and Tristan Kobayashi, from Domino City and with four girls."

"Dang, dude, you seem to be a harem magnet." Will said just as Leo, who had parked closest to the door, walked in. He had long silvery-blonde hair and was in a white muscle shirt, jeans, and sneakers, while his one girl, Claire Farron, had long rose pink hair and was in a magenta knee-length dress and rose pink three-inch wedge sandals. Shortly behind him was Johan, who had shoulder-length dark green hair and had a similar outfit to Leo, only with a red-and-white bandanna on his left bicep. Said bandanna matched the one his brunette girl, May, wore on her head over her long brown locks, while she wore a tube dress that looked like her normal attire minus the shorts beneath her mini and red ankle-strap ballet flats. His other girls were a Kalosian blonde, Serena, in a similar tube dress but based on her own attire and with pink thigh-highs paired with black-and-pink flip-flops, and the blunette Dawn, also in a tube dress (a rather low-cut one) based on her notmal outfit paired with her favorite pink knee-high boots.

Tristan, meanwhile, had long three-tone hair in a mix of brown, gold, and dark purple, while his attire consisted of a black version of the other two boys' outfits. His four girls were all in matching clothes (a white tube top and blue miniskirt), with each girl wearing her own shoes. Brunette Anzu Mazaki's shoes were blue platform sandals she wore with white thigh-high socks, blonde Alexis Rhodes wore dark blue knee-high stiletto peep-toe boots, redhead Akiza Izinski wore red stiletto pumps with black stockings, and blunette Rio Kastle wore white stiletto strappy sandals. By complete chance Tristan had found a median world from which the four girls' worlds interconnected, and the five of them resided there.

"Hey guys, nice to see you made it." i said to the three new arrivals.

"Yeah, for a minute Anzu was afraid we took a wrong turn somewhere." Tristan said. "You're not exactly in an easily visible spot."

"I know, this place is not only just down the street from Mona's workplace - yes, before you ask Johan she works for THAT Wario - but it's also in a location where it's wintertime and at the same time still warm enough out for people like the last guy we're waiting for to wear sandals."

"No kidding." Rio said as she leaned against a nearby wall. "Anzu and i are sandal girls personally, but Anzu usually wears her thigh-high socks with her platform pairs. Who's the last guy?"

"Jace Davies. He can't host just yet, he's the only one of us with access to his home dimension in the GX multiverse."

"A Zelixena native, then. Is he familiar with Amethyst?" Arnold asked. "It was her who helped Will and i find the path that brought us here."

"She's the one who founded my hometown, actually." a male voice said from above; sitting on the rail of the upstairs balcony was the GX-born ZVE Rune Angel pilot, his very long black hair possessing seven Knuckles-esque red spikes. Jace wore an outfit similar to Will's, but his shirt was red, his engagement ring was a ruby one, he wore jeans instead of trousers, and for shoes he wore black flip-flops. Leaning against the same rail was his wife, an Amethyst-esque redhead in a wine red midriff-baring tube top and matching microskirt plus the same heels Rosalina was wearing when she and my other girls left. "How do you know her Arnold?"

"Hey Will, you remember that time you and four other versions of you had to do that game challenge?"

"Yeah, each version of me had a different Angel partner. One of them had been paired with Milfie. There were only five of us, counting me, because none of us were in a world in which Chitose had joined."

"It was actually a parallel Arnold paired with Ranpha who first met her on Hokkori, he informed my Arnold of her and after getting in contact she helped guide us to the path that brought us here. Will followed us because he only knows Arnold from that time his Vanilla and i, along with three other girls from my home dimension, were pregnant."

"Who were the other girls?" Leo asked.

"My world's Ranpha, knocked up by Tact, Rune member Lily, who got knocked up by Kazuya, and my world's Chitose, pregnant by Arnold's friend Clayton."

"Arnold," Jace spoke up, "how many girls does your friend Matt have a relationship with?"

"Five confirmed, plus a further three who don't live with him for reasons."

"At least he only has those eight altogether, while it might be a considerable challenge it's a piece of cake compared to Jet's own."

"How many does Jet have?" Will asked.

"Several million, in groups of twenty-six thousand plus in each of several thousand different Series. Amethyst is his primary Alpha."

"He got THAT 4-Omega sub-type?! Damn, did he get lucky or what?"

"And if you think THAT is intense, he's actually dual-gendered." i piped up.

"What does that mean?" Johan asked.

"Basically it means Jet can wear a dress and heels wherever he wants without it being viewed as crossdressing." Jace answered in my place. "I actually have it myself, i just prefer flip-flops whenever i'm not in my home dimension. Jet's been wearing heels a lot for a loooooong time, he didn't start regularly wearing dresses with them until after Tracy, Catherine's mentor, was captured in 2550. It was Jet who got her; Catherine and her various associates have been having their darkness drained by an Anise who can transform into a Metroid."

"A super-hybrid? Seriously, how do those XQ guys keep finding themselves in surprising scenarios?"

"No clue."

* * *

 _11:36 A.M., Forza Motorsport 5_

"WHO TURNED ME?!" Johan yelled.

"Hey dude, i was already sideways!" Leo shouted. "Took that turn a little too fast."

"Yeah, you do not wanna go full throttle side by side up Eau Rouge, that's caused trouble in Formula One before." Jace said.

* * *

 _11:56 A.M., Call of Duty Ghosts_

"YOU LOOK LIKE A TREE!" Milfie yelled as a figure in a ghillie suit shot her character down.

"Shotgun beats knife." Will noted as his attempt at stabbing Jace failed.

"Word of advice Will, don't try stabbing a guy with a shotty from the front. It's just like when attacking a Merc in Splinter Cell Blacklist as a Spy, don't attack from the front." Jace stated.

"Noted."

* * *

 _12:28 P.M., F1 2017_

"Told ya not to go full throttle side by side up Eau Rouge." Jace said as Johan and Monty collided.

"Thank goodness i didn't dare try to make it three wide." Ruby said, having just missed getting caught up in her male partner's crash.

"I thought for sure the Sauber was gonna hit me after he hit that Red Bull." Will stated. "Who was in the Sauber?"

"Me." Johan said.

"GROSJEAN GET YOUR BAGUETTE OUTTA THE TOASTER!" Claire shouted as a Haas rear-ended her Williams.

"Jace, why did you turn anti-lock brakes off?!" Serena asked. "I only hit Claire 'cause i locked up."

"At least it wasn't at La Source." Anise, not competing, stated. "This reminds me of the time i got caught in a Lotus sandwich between Grosjean and Maldonado at Singapore."

* * *

 _1:04 P.M., Grand Theft Auto V_

"Well, i came around the corner and reloaded." Monty said.

"LEVEL UP!" Anise yelled excitedly. "Rank 4199!"

"WHO HAS A MINIGUN?!" May shouted as she got mowed down.

"Yeah, headshot!" Anise exclaimed as she sniped someone from halfway across the map. She then exploded somehow.

"HOW DID I HIT THAT ONE?!" Dawn yelled, having fired a random rocket that managed to hit the underside of the thin platform Anise stood on.

"Damn, Dawn, nice shot." Serena stated just as she got flattened by Jace.

* * *

 _1:47 P.M., lunch_

"PIZZA!" someone yelled.

"SERENA, CALM DOWN!" Blake shouted. "You know i have sensitive hearing."

"Sorry Blake, it's just i really like pizza."

"It's okay. Toby, where did you order from?"

"Jace did, actually. It's actually from a Pizza Hut back in his home dimension. He was able to place it because the delivery girl can teleport straight here with Instant Transmission."

"Speaking of which, the ruleset for work uniforms is different in Zelixena than it is in normal dimensions. You know how normally employees at restaurants normally wear black work shoes, right? With the default XQ skillset employees at restaurants in that dimension can wear whatever shoes they want."

"Damn, that is a slick benefit. I take it the delivery girl has the ability to sense your power level."

"Oh yeah she does, but it's not just anyone either." Jace said just as the person making the delivery suddenly materialized out of nowhere. It was a beautiful golden-blonde female with hazel eyes, and her attire was nothing like a normal Pizza Hut employee. She was in a pink tube top almost identical to Anise's, plus jeans of a darker blue than anyone else's, and these sexy silver Old Navy flip-flops. As for her golden locks, they had to be at least triple her height, if not quadruple.

"Hollie, is that you?" Anise asked the blonde, who nodded when she locked her hazel eyes on Anise's blue ones. "I've never seen you with your hair down before."

"That's partly because every time we've been near each other before now i've had heels on, they're the only shoes in which i have my hair up in any way. I actually just recently got back to wearing shoes like my current flip-flops whenever i don't need to wear heels, my hair's already so long even without the new limitation only allowing a length change if it makes my hair longer that i don't need to wear my usual heels as frequently. You can thank Jayden Omega's girl for that, her hair is well over a hundred yards in length beyond her height even in her highest heels."

"Which multiverse is this Jayden person's girl from?" Monty asked.

"Somewhere in the cluster created by Prime Series Delta 3, but not its anchor system. Specifically SHGD3-558."

"SHGD3-558?! I'm from its twin multiverse, SHGD3-504!" Monty exclaimed.

"So two multiverses from Shantae's cluster and one from Genevieve's, then." a new male voice said as a male with waist-length dark red hair suddenly materialized. His attire completely matched Jace's, but his flip-flops were a dark blue instead of black. Notably, for some reason his toenails were a hot neon pink.

"Dude, did Chitose prank you or did you lose a bet to her?" Leo asked.

"It's actually she's trying to give me the same gender status as Jace here." Marty Jordan answered. "No luck finding any easy methods yet. Jace, how did you manage to pull it off?"

"I had a role in that, it was a transformation i created that he hit in front of his wife when it happened for him." Hollie, blushing, stated.

"It was one of her NLO Level 109s. Omega, more specifically. Hollie based Omega on Jet, since it's his designation on the Rainbow Angels."

"Did she base any forms on herself?" Ruby asked, halfway into a slice of a meat lovers' pizza.

"Sigma." Hollie answered. "I actually tweaked my signature wedge sandals, a wedge style that like my current flip-flops is named for me using my ally-only nickname, as the only allowable shoes in Sigma, but the only requirements for height stats are to allow a drop from 109-Sigma to the basic Nova Legend form. That form, the top form of Tier 1, requires high heel sandals with minimums of 1 inch to the platform and 4 in terms of instep. Shares the mandate of the heels regardless of the form's user's gender, and it extends to the miniskirt and fishnet stockings, both also affected by a one-time-only occurrance of 5-Rho's base-drop effect regarding the heels."

"Thankfully they're not ballet boots like Rosa Copeland's preference." Neo piped up. "Jet's harem has two variants of me permanently clad in ballets, but the one from Series 13 can go around on missions, she can wear more than the irremovable knee-high ballets."

"What Series did the other one draw?" a curious May asked.

"2246X, which requires her to be nude with her black thigh-high ballets." Neo answered, causing May to flush scarlet.

"Right, the first girl of that Series Jet found was a variant of me. Same cause, too, an Ursula variant empowered by a Last One Bonus triggering Genisys-fueled conversions to thwart another of Tracy's plans."

"Which run was that one from?" i asked.

"Third. 2339, 35 years after his second one. It was his second run that another Rainbow Angel Series mandating ballet boots saw a triple addition, the native girl, Zoey, causing my teammate Takara and a redhead named Faye to convert to Series 500." Anise said.

"Something's got me confused." Serena said. "Why did you mandate fishnets with the heels for 109-Omega? I'm sure one of the tweaks was of a nature similar to your current shoes."

"Actually Serena, unless i wear Pleaser's Delight-680 i have to wear fishnets with thong high heels; as part of my return to flat-soled shoes when i don't need to wear heels i've been doing what you currently are in thong sandals outside of my current flip-flops. These are my most synonomous pair, i consider them the flat version of the 680 despite being of a far more plain appearance. Jace actually first met his wife thanks to me assigning him to ZVE back in 2123. I gotta go, something came up back in Zelixena." With that, one flash of light later and Hollie was gone. Just as Serena dove into a sausage pizza and Jace went after a stuffed crust pepperoni lovers' one.

* * *

 _3:19 P.M., Mario Kart 8_

"I'm in seventh again?!" Milfie asked.

"It's about to be sixth, the blue shell tore through me like a bat outta heck." Vanilla said.

"THERE'S A BLUE SHELL?!" a panicking Blake yelled. "FUCK! NO! SHIT!"

"And i got a Super Horn." Johan said as he overtook a crashed Blake to get into the lead. Jace, who had thrown the shell from twelfth place, ended up winning.

* * *

 _4:00 P.M._

"Toby, where did you get the SLR?" Monty asked.

"Oh, hey, having fun you guys?" Rosalina asked as she floated in. "Toby, i almost forgot to show you something before the other girls and i left. I didn't get anything for Jace specifically but he has the gender status to have his own collection.

"Marty this might be the ticket that makes you dual-gendered." Jace said, immediately knowing where Rosalina was going with it as i followed her to a door marked with her Grand Star emblem.

Inside were a few hundred different boxes. With a motion of her hand the boxes levitated to the room we were having our fun in.

Once i got back in i saw a sleeve-like item had now materialized on Jace's left arm. That, and most of the girls had gone elsewhere; the only ones who had stayed were Milfie, Rico, Vanilla, Johan's three girls, and Ruby.

"So, what exactly is this about Toby?" Marty asked, leaning back to admire his neon pink nails with his flip-flops still on. "All i know from Jace is that it might be how i can gain his gender status."

"This is pretty much all about us wearing high heels." Monty said, eyes wide. "Jace and the girls are perfectly fine with that, it's normal for girls and Jace's dual-gender status allows him to just as easily do so himself, but the rest of us can only do so in private."

"So THAT'S what he was talking about." Marty said. "Hopefully i get at least one thong sandal, i'm actually thinking of making these hot neon pink nails permanent."

"Here, try this one." Jace said as he handed a box to Marty. Opening it, Marty found himself staring at a hot navy blue platform wedge thong gladiator sandal that was capable of allowing him to see all ten of his neon pink nails. Almost immediately Marty took his flip-flops off and in their place was the heels, which fit him perfectly.

The instant they were on a bright pulse of silver light engulfed Marty, causing a few changes to his appearance while none of us could see. Once the light faded Marty's hair had tripled in length, now navy blue with neon pink accents, and now all 20 nails (which were all three inches long) were a glittery neon pink. The only other major change was the addition of a silver section on the wedges of the heels to make them look as though they were just like Hollie's signature wedges.

Monty then grabbed a random box and handed it to Serena, who opened it to reveal some sexy purple stiletto Mary Jane pumps. With even more enthusiasm than Marty she removed her own flip-flops (which flew halfway across the room) before donning the heels. Like with Marty her hair lengthened, only with half the accents Marty got and orange instead of pink.

As i walked over to the kitchen to get a drink (one that didn't come with the pizzas) Johan grabbed a random box from one of the shorter stacks and handed it to Ruby. But the drink, a soda in a bottle we could use to determine the next year's party's host, wasn't the only thing i went that direction for.

Rosalina had left a special pair of heels for me in that general vicinity, and that's what i was headed for. They were like Miltia's boots but teal and with even higher heels than the black-haired, green-eyed girl's pair.

More specifically, they were a thigh-high version of the Series 13 heels. On top of that, i had been the one who wanted to try wearing them for a few years after Mona wore an ankle-length pair as part of her Halloween costume from four years ago.

What gave the others more time to find their first choices of heels was the fact this was lace-up-only, like those preferred by Rainbow Angel Rosa Copeland. Unbeknownst to the others outside of Jace, none of them knew i could easily walk in such heels. Mona had actually bought hers months in advance in order to master walking in them as painlessly as possible (high heels in general were painful normally, with higher, more extreme designs like ballet boots reaching critical pain levels at faster rates), and after mastering them Rosalina bought me my pair so 'M' could help me master them myself.

My challenge was more difficult for i also had to deal with my pair being thigh-high whereas Mona's only challenge was the heel itself. Thankfully i had enough experience to be able to get over there without any issues, the only reason i'd take a long time going from here back to the room with the others was the fact my pair was lace-up-only. Pairs like Mona's ankle-length ones were easy to be lace-ups, but as they got longer the laces got longer and by extension the amount of time spent lacing up increased. I'll admit the fact they were lace-up-only actually made me more determined to master walking in them due to how much longer i had to work to take them off, which came with realizing that it was this aspect that was Rosa's favorite. Rosa, a Prime Series Rainbow Angel, was from the same dimension as Johan and his three girls, and her designation number 'loaned' itself to a Rainbow Angel series requiring double-locking zip-up thigh-high ballet boots of an XJR design bearing her name, a Series that Jace's teammate Takara had converted to in 2304 causing the Lily of Amethyst's home multiverse to take over the Prime Series slot Takara had vacated, the purple-haired ZVE girl having originally joined Jet's hyper-massive harem in 2123.

Takara, then under her original name Tequila, had originally gotten her white Rosa EX ballet boots after being involved in a scheme orchestrated by her world's Lily in which Anise was tricked into believing she was in danger so Lily could test a theory relating to what was then 'Unit Z' regarding Jace. Despite Coronet being levelled by what was often described as one hell of a wicked clothesline from Jace (who always seemed to plow through the unfortunate Luxiole engineer primarily because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time - on this one Coronet thankfully landed on her butt especially as a Lily-assisted attempt to counter the collisions ended with her landing on her head when Jace adapted far sooner than Lily expected) Lily's theory that only Jace could pilot 'Unit Z' was proven correct. Unit Z, which Jace christened 'Omega Falcon' (leading to him and Anise using similar gamertags combining her world's local calendar's timeline on her birth year (401) with their respective Emblem Frames), was later revealed to be XQ-designed with its H.A.L.O. system synced to Jace's energy signature, a decision that most likely assisted in Hollie assigning Jace to ZVE to join the Rune Angels of that multiverse to begin with. I think Jace and Anise knew of those silver flip-flops Hollie was wearing earlier, but based on Anise's reaction to seeing Hollie with her hair down she's only ever seen Hollie wearing high heels; Jace i wasn't sure of if the same applied to him.

Anywho, i had decided to sit down on a nearby chair so i could put my ballets on, that way i was already in a good position when i got up. Thankfully there was another chair nearby to the one i was in to make it easier for me to lace the boots up. Once i had finished that (after a good fifteen minutes - i was really wanting some zip-up ballets so i wouldn't take this long putting _them_ on), i got up and with far more skill than the others (sans likely Jace) expected i easily walked back within a minute.

Everyone but Jace (understandably) had their jaws drop when they saw how well i could walk in ballet boots.

"Who trained you?" Jace, who i noticed was now in some red 2 inch platform strappy sandals with black 7 inch stiletto heels, asked me.

"Mona did, after mastering her own ankle-length pair for her Halloween outfit four years ago. I'll admit these things can be difficult to get on and off being strictly lace-up, which i think might be why Rosa Copeland really likes this type. Sure, the XJR design bearing her name might be strictly zip-up as it's far easier to get on and off compared to these, but zip-ups are also far more bondage-compatible hence why its double-locking attribute qualified it as the mandatory heels for Series 500. Especially as the majority of these added Rainbow Angel Series use the padlocks that act as bondage to keep the wearers in their heels as the identification point. Usually the padlocks are on locking cuffs but some pairs such as those of Series 12 put the padlocks elsewhere, ankle-straps being most common especially with designs that naturally come with locking ones."

"True, that." Johan said. He had found himself in some red pumps with the aforementioned locking ankle-straps, likely to match May's favorite flats. In fact, he had told me of the time May went well over a month without once removing said flats, which she had locked on to further enforce why she loved them so much.

Speaking of May, she was now in a sapphire-studded ruby red version of the same heels Jace was wearing, with emerald green stilettos. Her pair, i noticed, had flip-flop-style thongs whereas Jace's was more of a naturally hosiery-compatible sandal. Jace had admitted last year he had commissioned the design, the color scheme a reference to her being the female player character in the Hoenn games and the flip-flop-style thong a reference to her Wallace Cup attire (admitting that in his fifth run Jet wore a similar attire with very high heeled sandals when Bonding that run's May variant). Dawn, meanwhile, was still in pink boots, but instead of her flat-soled knee-highs she was in peep-toe thigh-highs of identical height stats to Jace's and May's respective sandals. If she had some black thigh-high stockings with them she'd be a lot like Rainbow Angel Hikari Azeat, especially as her current heeled boots were identical to Hikari's own.

Ruby, who had been given her box as i left to get my ballet boots, was in some black 4 inch stiletto pumps. It was related to her dance outfit according to Monty, and he had been trying to help her master walking in heels as a precaution especially if she had to fight and there was no time to change out of whatever heels she was wearing at the time, especially if they were either boots like my ballets or had ankle-straps like Johan's pumps. Weiss and Cinder had been the primary trainers as in the mainstream version of RWBY the reaper complained about how Weiss could fight in heels and was then forced to fight a villainous Cinder with the heels still on. In fact, Ruby was the only one of Monty's eight girls who didn't have much experience in heels, the other seven all regularly wore them. Monty, i noticed, had a few pairs of heels around him, currently wearing some strappy pumps like Emerald's canon pair. He didn't have any heeled sandals around him but that's because his girls almost always wore either pumps or boots, Emerald the only one to have worn pumps and not boots.

Arnold and Will, i noticed, had both opted not to join in, though Milfie and Rico wore similar light strawberry-colored four-and-a-half-inch stiletto platform ankle-strap pumps. Milfie's pair had a daisy decal on the sides at the heel, while Rico's had an apricot decal in the same spot. Vanilla had gone with similar heels herself, a foxhead decal on both sides of each ankle.

Much to my surprise Leo was wearing a knee-high version of my boots, which Claire (in a rose pink pair) said was the true Series 13 pair. Jace clarified that the Series 13 teal leather knee-high ballet boots were numbered such because not only was Claire from Final Fantasy 13, but a dominatrix variant had first put them on a male who ended up getting Rosa's effect regarding walking in them compared to his extremely low experience level with heels in general. This particular one had been targeted for a Tracy Dennis scheme in the 2330s, but the male (who had dyed his hair rose pink and wore the ballet boots with XQ-designed armor that allowed him to get away with wearing them under it) assisted XQ by infiltrating the Shadow Vector's hideout to take out the shield allowing XQ forces to assault said hideout. Dave Harris, a Dark Vector elite who had been killed previously by Amethyst, had willingly allowed himself to be killed by one of his former teammates, who replicated his 2011 death and resurrected another female teammate - the first girl's original lesbian soulmate Lucy. (In Bonding Lucy Jet used a technique he first got in Bonding the first girl, granting the first girl the ability to go out on missions for she could now wear cleavage windowed versions of the type of dress she wore the day she and Lucy first discovered her extreme fetish for very high-instep thigh-high boots, and the technique had been obtained while fighting the more intense aspects of it during her 2309 Bonding.)

Then suddenly Jace's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up. "Oh, hi Hollie. Really? That's what you left for? Sweet. I'll tell them. No, we haven't gotten to that point yet, i think Toby went to get something for that. You're planning on joining if i get it? Try to bring Jet and as many of his girls as you can with ya, Arnold has a friend with a harem of eight girls and i want him to see just how many Series Jet has. Okay, thanks. See ya soon. Bye."

"So, what is it?" Monty asked just as the other girls (as well as mine, who had just returned) came in.

"You guys know i'm a Zelixena native, right?" Jace asked us, resulting in everyone (but his Anise understandably) nodding. "Well, then, you know how the dimension has a force shield that only allows XQ agents, Zelixena natives like myself, or certain accepted personnel in, right?"

"We actually can enter the dimension?!" a wide-eyed Claire exclaimed.

"Oh yeah."

"AWESOME!" Dawn squealed.

"Oh, and Dawn," Jace spoke up, "if you wear those current boots to the next one if i host it i'll introduce you to Hikari. She's a Prime Series whose main heels are those same boots you currently have on, she went with platform stiletto peep-toes because the blue knee-highs Amethyst duplicate Anastasia Brayton considers her signature pair are such."

"Dang." Serena said as she took a soda i gave her.

"Arnold, this benefit also applies to your other buddies, so if any of them wanna join the next one they're free to join. Just make sure you tell them where the path to this XZ Cluster is in case someone heads out before you get there."

* * *

 _6:00 P.M._

"Okay, guys, it's time." i said as the other boys and i sat in a circle. Inside the circle was the bottle i had brought out earlier. The girls were all at their respective vehicles (except my own), and each one had one of the _many_ extra pizzas Hollie had delivered earlier.

Only Jace, Marty, and i were still in our earlier high heels (i didn't count either Arnold or Will in that because both of them had sat out of that one), and i had pulled up a chair to make it easier on me regardless of whether i chose to either stand up or unlace my ballet boots.

Johan, who was closest to it, proceeded to spin the bottle. As it spun, Arnold explained that he had previously hosted a Christmas party amongst his friends and spin the bottle had been how the following party's host was decided.

Hollie giving us clearance to enter Zelixena couldn't have been timed better, for it landed on Jace.

"Dang, how lucky is that? We get clearance to enter Jace's home dimension and not two hours later Jace is chosen as the next host. You'll have to open a portal to help us get in, though, we can't sense your power level."

"Got it. Arnold, Will, if you wanna bring any of your respective Angel teams along you can, but they have to wear heels so you two personally don't have to yourselves."

"Sure thing." Will said. "Two of my other teammates both normally wear heels."

"I have three, but one of them's Rune like Jace's girl." Arnold stated.

"Oh. We better get going." Monty spoke up. Once all of them left it was just me and my girls, Mona notably in her ballet ankle boots behind why i got my thigh-high ones. Because of that i decided to get up without removing my ballets.

Funnily enough it was Mona's turn to sleep with me; we both went all night in our respective ballet boots.


End file.
